996 007
by onpenandpaper
Summary: A Retelling.


996.007

_How long had they—_

The next second she was running, almost falling over in exhaustion. It didn't matter, she told herself. Get over it, said a voice inside her brain. Closer, and her heart drummed, hard; chest heaving to catch her breath. Blood pumped in her veins, every sound crystal in her ears, small rocks displaced by her feet with every step—rolling, falling...

It was the knowledge that the two people she was approaching were the most important to her, that she had only realized what she really felt at that moment.

The fear was as real as she had felt not so long ago.

And the tears flowed endless, this time; she had no energy to stop. Her palms glowed, orbs the same green of her eyes, closing flesh and stopping the flow of blood. It has been spilled, it seemed, far too much tonight.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura… I—"

Words. She heard them, even when she tried not to. Even when she tried to deny the need to hear.

"I'm sorry… for everything I've done."

Didn't they understand? To be thankful, to be sorry … It didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered.

_They were alive._

* * *

><p>"You can close your mouth, Sakura."<p>

She had to admit it looked a little bit disgusting, the two moderately sized, marble-white prosthetic arms growing out of a strange looking tree branch … or whatever that thing was. Every day she had dropped by Tsunade's study to help her work what would be the arms of the two heroes who had saved the Shinobi world. Kakashi had taken the role of Hokage, and was overseeing the rebuilding of Konoha. Without a doubt she believed that this was the place where she would be most useful.

"Shishou, what happens when the forming process is over?"

Tsunade, who had her been injecting a solution into the surface of the weird looking branch, cast a serious glance at her not-so-young apprentice.

"Well, they need to be attached, of course."

Sakura tried to mask her interest with another question, one that was easily decipherable by her master.

"Rehabilitation follows immediately," Tsunade stated, just seconds before she opened her mouth to speak. "How does the user's body accept the prosthetic, and can its normal functions be retained, can chakra flow with ease and at the command of the user? Those kinds of things need to be observed closely. We haven't done this before, but I'm inclined to think that we'll be getting some help on that very soon."

Her student nodded, eyes filled with determination. The desire to see them both now seemed stronger. "Shishou—"

"I'll teach you, don't worry. You'll have your hands full."

"Is that a warning, Shishou?" Sakura replied, eyes sparkling.

Tsunade handed her a freshly prepared syringe, the clear blue liquid bubbling inside. "One I know you won't heed."

* * *

><p>When cut off from the branch, the prosthetic arm needed to be attached immediately to another life source— in this case, Naruto, or Sasuke's arm. The process of attaching was so intricate, that it required a full three night's worth of practice on Sakura's part, and in one night she even resorted to the use of her seal because her chakra supply ran short. All the while she had managed to squeeze in a few hours of duty at the hospital, checking on patients that were severely injured and still needed to be confined for the time being. When she was done her feet took her straight home and into her bedroom, and instead of her intention to visit her dearest friends, sleep would take her as soon as her head touched the pillows.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you?"<p>

The scent of ramen broth filled his nose, waking him up faster than the sound of Iruka's voice. He had been sleeping for days now, unable to betray his body's call to rest. No one had come around, as far as he could tell, and not surprisingly the voice of his teacher was very comforting. The blond opened his eyes for the first time since he had been brought home, squinting to adjust with the light; sitting up with his bright face turned to the table where several fresh bowls of ramen waited.

"Glad to see you managed to shower before deciding to sleep away half the week. And you're obviously hungry so," Iruka held out a hand, catching the blond halfway through his wobbly walk from the bed.

Naruto sat opposite his teacher, and without another word picked up a bowl with his left hand and tipped the contents to his mouth, stopping only to blow occasionally or to wipe the soup dripping from his chin, or to catch a stray noodle stuck on the side of the bowl. Iruka wanted to offer a helping hand by feeding him, but he figured the young man was too hungry to care about niceties and he was left to watch with proud amusement.

The blond let out a satisfied sigh, rubbing his stomach as he glanced at the six bowls stacked on top of each other. "I had a good meal, Iruka-sensei! Thank you very much!"

In the battlefield Iruka had only seen Naruto once, and it was a very brief moment. He hadn't been in the thick of things since he was recalled to protect the borders of the Fire Country while the battle was going on. Seeing him now, and hearing the stories that came along with the war's end was uplifting, and made him feel way too emotional than he cared to admit.

"How are you?" he asked again, carefully watching the blond.

The blond flashed his trademark grin, automatic. It took a moment, though, before he replied. "I'm great!"

Some things never change.

The rest of the afternoon they talked about the war; such were the benefits of being close to the hero. It was all so very different hearing the stories from Naruto himself. It also helped him figure out which stories around the village were quickly turning mythical—either because of sheer exaggeration or absolute truth, as well as those completely false but were gaining a lot of talk. Iruka ticked them off in his mind, reminding to at least correct the villagers when he had a chance.

"I brought bandages, too. How's it look?" Iruka glanced at the blond's right arm— shorter now, and looked down quickly to pick up the small bag on the floor. It was strange to see, that arm, those hands which held so much power was now an empty sleeve.

Naruto grinned at the moment's awkwardness. Not many people have seen his current state, after all. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei! Baa-chan's got a prosthetic arm growing for me… Well I actually don't understand how but it's got something to do with the First's cells. I'll have this working in no time!" To emphasize, he lifted what was left of his arm, flapping it as if he was imitating a big, awkward-looking injured chicken.

Iruka laughed, and was he glad it was hard enough to pass as a good excuse to cry. "So, you don't need to change those bandages?"

"Well.." The blond scratched his unruly hair, making it messier than ever. "I was kinda hoping to get Sakura-chan to do it…"

Iruka had to suppress a laugh at the blushing young man, watching him pout as he turned his eyes to the open window. "Where are they anyway?" It was difficult to miss the disappointment in his voice.

"If it makes you feel better," Iruka began, taking the empty bowls to the sink. "I saw Sakura at the hospital. And I don't think she's not busy, especially since it looks to me like you've gotten more sleep than she has". He rinsed a small rag and threw it at the blond. Naruto caught it with his left hand, easily.

"Thanks, Sensei. If your goal was to make me feel guilty you've succeeded." Wiping the table made him realize what a mess he had actually made. If that was another goal of Iruka's, he didn't know for sure. His teacher was, first and foremost, his teacher after all. "And Sasuke?"

"He's in the hospital as well. Not sure if he's been sleeping all this time just like you, though."

"Great. I guess that means the hospital would be the first place to visit, then!" Naruto smiled. It would be great to see them. The two of them.

"I can imagine the Hokage wants to see you first." Iruka replied, watching the soap suds swirl down the drain.

Naruto appeared beside him, placing the small rag on the side of the sink. He extended a hand to the faucet, feeling the cold water run through his fingers. He noticed all the bowls were cleaned, placed on the metal rack to dry. "I owe you one, Sensei."

"Yeah, I won't forget," Iruka smiled, grabbing a towel and to wipe Naruto's hand. "Take a shower first. Kakashi's been waiting for you."

* * *

><p>The Hokage's office hadn't changed much. Scrolls, papers and books filled the surface of the table, leaving very little space for anything. He found himself grinning, though, when he sighted the spine of a very familiar book lodged in between a couple of ancient-looking encyclopedias. Ero-Sennin would be proud.<p>

Iruka peeked from behind the door. "He's at the old Uchiha compound. He knows, though. So he'll be here soon. I can leave you, right?"

The blond turned to him with a thumbs-up. "Sure, sensei! I'll be fine."

Hearing the sound of the door close, Naruto got up from his seat and approached the large window behind the Hokage's desk. The sun had set, deep orange hues and the last light bid farewell; darkness took the sky. Their route to the Hokage's office was via the side streets and hidden alleys; though frankly Naruto imagined people wouldn't care to notice him should he pass by. He didn't see much but he gleaned that every person in the village was helping out with the rebuilding, or was at home, tending to their wounded or spending time with their family. It was hard not to feel all too eager to visit the hospital. After all, apart from Iruka-sensei, the rest who he considered his family were there.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, startling the blond in his reverie. Naruto turned his gaze to the Sixth Hokage, still relatively taller than he, the white fabric of his robes flowed in the breeze from the open window, a perfect fit on top of his usual jounin uniform. With an imaginary pat on the back, Naruto congratulated himself for expecting the famous mask. Looking back, when it came to matters of duty, the bored-looking man was serious, and was essentially the best for the job. Taking off his hat, Kakashi's eyes beamed in a silent welcome, to which the blond replied with a heartfelt grin. The right man for the job was, is, and will always be the Leader of Team Seven.

He turned to his table, prompting Naruto to go back to his seat.

"So…" Kakashi gave up trying to find a proper space for his hat and placed it above the pile of scrolls. "How are you?"

"Great. I uh… haven't exactly been out and about." Naruto saw another Icha-Icha book near the pile of scrolls where the hat was, wondering if Kakashi covered it on purpose. "But I'm okay now. How's everyone?"

"Slowly returning back to normal. I'm glad you're up, people have been asking for you." Kakashi smiled again, seeing where Naruto's eyes were. "Also saves me the trouble of having to be the one to wake you up."

Naruto then focused his attention on Kakashi's hair, which looked surprisingly unaffected by the use of the hat. "For what?"

"The funeral has been scheduled tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"Needless to say, _you_ need to be there."

"I understand."

"Well then," Kakashi stood, making Naruto jump to his feet as well. "You prosthetic arm, according to Tsunade, will be ready by the end of the week. I can only assume that you're heading to the hospital next."

Naruto smiled. "I am." He let Kakashi lead him out the door with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And, Sakura's been working round the clock on those arms so, if you feel a little bad for not seeing her today, think about that."

The change in the blond's expression was subtle, his gaze softened ever so slightly that it was easy to miss, if not for the Hokage's trained eyes. One side of the equation, at least, was still clear as day.

"This feels weird to say but… I'll see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi laughed shamelessly, causing a couple of masked ANBU to peek at the end of the hallway. "Indeed, it is."

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the loud mouth."<p>

The only light streamed from the open door, and Naruto was left to wonder why Sasuke was smirking in the darkness. "Can I at least turn on the light?"

"If I say no will you go away?"

"You should know the answer to your own question," Naruto smirked, flicking the switch. He paused for a split second at the sight of Sasuke's eyes, both Sharingan and Rinnegan replaced by his dark orbs. Naruto felt a little nostalgic, almost like he was seeing the boy sitting alone in the bank of Nara River so many years ago, only this time the boy greeted him with half a smile. He knew better than to expect more.

"Didn't know there was a switch for those," gesturing to his own eyes as he approached the bedside.

The Uchiha shrugged. "I didn't, either. But I almost ran out of chakra and was pretty beat that day, not to mention you blew up my arm so…"

"Hey you blew up mine, too."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

They laughed for a good minute, not knowing why it lasted longer than it should have. Perhaps rest had been good for the two of them, and it was hard to believe that they were sitting and laughing the way they did in that moment, but some part of them knew that they'd always end up here, next to each other. The next minute the laughter died, and Naruto squeezed his way on the bed, much to Sasuke's displeased grimace. His left arm was good for nothing, and frankly he didn't think he had the heart to throw his savior out. Not tonight, at least.

"What have you been up to, Uchiha?" Naruto leaned back on the pillow, one arm resting behind his head. He gave the boy's left arm a rough nudge when he didn't answer.

"Sleeping."

"And… what are you gonna do next?"

"Sleep. With the lights on, thanks to you."

"You're no fun, Uchiha."

"Yeah Sakura's gonna _love_ me."

Naruto fell silent, turning to gaze at the ceiling. It only occurred to him that he didn't intend to lie in bed next to his best friend, but now he's thinking he should have turned the lights off.

"I didn't mean that."

"She does, you know."

Sasuke turned sideways, flicking the switch on the night stand.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun…"<p>

He felt an ache in his chest at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks, lips forcing a smile. Her eyes clouded with sorrow, shoulders slumped, arms wrapped around as if she was giving herself a hug.

You don't have to smile, Hinata, was something he wanted to say. He did not; instead he nodded silently, hoping his support was enough. This time he wasn't sure what kind of words to say, which ones were right in the moment, and if he were to speak now and say the wrong things it would be unforgivable.

She walked ahead, leading her sister, and the rest of their clan, as well as the other families of the fallen. Sunlight illuminated the burial grounds; marble white gravestones contrasted the black robes worn by those who mourned. Soon there would be no room to place the flowers, neither will there be incense to light up and let burn. Many have died, still, plenty have lived.

Bowing his head, Naruto prayed for Neji, for his spirit to watch over Hinata, and for the shinobi who have lost their lives. Nameless, faceless shinobi, countless of them who had left their parents, siblings and friends. Most of them he had never even met, yet his heart bled inside his chest, shards of broken glass stabbing repeatedly— it had hurt just the same. War held no place in Naruto's heart. From the time it had begun to the last moment it ended, he resented it. Despite the end, and though he was still glad it happened, it need not have to—he knows this now more than ever.

Naruto stood behind Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder – she sobbed, and her loneliness was seeping, leaking from within her and he could feel it like hot air searing the surface of his skin. Perhaps this had been the only time for her to cry, much like he when Iruka found him moping outside the convenient store with a melting ice cream stick in his hand. He gave her a soft pat on the back and she turned to his chest, clutching the fabric of his robe with her small hands. She cried, and cried, and he put his arm around her not knowing what better to do; deep down his mind rid of all hate; the guilt he wished he was allowed to feel was dishonorable to Neji and he felt none of it. He just wanted Hinata to be happy.

* * *

><p>"Quite pitiful, don't you think?"<p>

Orochimaru's shrill voice cut through the cries that echoed in the air. Kabuto had the mind to smirk. It wasn't like they didn't walk away without casualties, only theirs were less physical and not the kind anyone wanted to talk about. Where they stood at the edge of the burial grounds with cleaner clothes was exactly who they were in that moment; the sea of black, those who mourned and lost, would have drowned them. And in the end they never belonged.

"What now?" Suigetsu asked, shifting his weight on his feet. Juugo merely looked ahead; the ceremony was going to be over soon.

Karin stood next to Orochimaru with her arms crossed, eyes fixated on the blond at the front who had been comforting a dark-haired girl. One other person was known to manifest the same chakra chains that she had awakened during the war. She no longer lived, but her son stood among the survivors and was a beacon of light; a savior whose heart was as warm as the chakra she could sense— enough to melt the cold heart of someone she longed to see. She could not help but feel a strong connection to him.

"I'm going back to Otogakure. Kabuto, I expect you to join me."

"I'm not. I'm staying here, to study under Tsunade."

Unfazed, Orochimaru merely looked down on who he considered his closest apprentice. "Fair enough."

"Uh… you're not expecting _us_ to join you, right?" Suigetsu inquired.

Orochimaru's smile did not reach his eyes. "You are no longer my concern."

"Perfect. We're not required to finish this thing, right?" Suigetsu was already stepping back from their group, swishing the blade of his sword just inches from Karin's hair. He was in no mood for any socializing with Konoha shinobi. He had better things to do.

Karin turned her head abruptly, not because of Suigetsu's antics, but because the hair at the back of her neck stood on end in what only she could know was an instant reaction. It was as instinctive as breathing; her eyes weren't required, neither her ears. It was enough that her consciousness awoke as her heart was drumming inside her chest, skin tingling where he had been and the heat diffusing, flowing— filling her everywhere; a far cry from the ice-cold sensation that had haunted her dreams. Her senses don't lie.

Sasuke was standing on the other side near the trees, some distance away from them. The wind blew through his dark hair, shielding his face from her scrutiny. He wore the same black robes as everyone, his stance dignified and proud. The loose fabric of his left sleeve confirmed the news that a few days ago she absolutely refused to believe. In his solitude he looked indestructible, his mere presence was threatening to break her in a way she wasn't sure was positive. Another gust of wind and she found was she was looking for – so clear that it began hard to blink back her tears at the sudden rush of feeling.

She couldn't look away— his eyes held a softened gaze, so calm, so peaceful. To the crowds that were beginning to disperse he remained unmoving, but to Karin his chakra was swirling within; not menacing, not dangerous. She had felt the change far longer before she had seen it, and yet the change was so real and so hauntingly familiar when it was right there in front of her eyes. More than knowing and seeing, and feeling, she was reliving. The young boy she had met years ago, her first sight when she was cleared of danger, the one she thought she lost to the greed for power and the clutches of death, had returned.

_Sasuke…_

Her thoughts called out, screaming his name. She could feel his chakra just as she could the tears that her eyes could not hold.

_He should know I'm here... He should be able to feel me too._

Karin stepped forward hesitantly, not minding the mixed reactions of the people around her when they had become aware of the person she had her eyes on. He was close enough. She could go to him. Maybe she could tell him, or show him what it meant seeing him again. Maybe when his chakra had switched on her senses, when it melded inside and flowed with her blood, meant that she could never accept this distance. That from that day forward she could never go on in life without him, and that she would bother herself feeling him rather than not. Because he was alive within her, and it would be lying to say she didn't want more.

_Sasuke…_

Her legs were heavy like lead.

And the next second, her senses were snuffed out.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun…"<p>

The Uchiha cocked his head in her direction; meeting her eyes for a brief moment to gaze, his vision out of focus and seeing right through her. He nodded to acknowledge her presence as she stood by his side before she brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes in a short prayer.

"You're late," he simply stated when she was done, shifting his gaze to the people in front who had turned away from the graves then to each other, perhaps saying words of condolence and comfort. Thinking about the pain that the people may have felt did not make him feel the slightest, and in a way he was glad that he felt detached instead of uncomfortable. With the exception of Naruto, and perhaps the rest of Team Seven, he acknowledged as of that moment that there really was nothing connecting him to the village he once called home.

Sakura wasn't aware that her eyes had sought, and only when she had found did she realize it. She couldn't mistake his unruly hair, stubbornly stuck up in the weirdest places, brighter than the sunlight. Her view was limited to the expanse of his back, hunched in a way she could still clearly see, that he had indeed grown. It was no mystery who was in his arms; the wind blew and her long hair gave her away. Though she had been aware as far back as the days of Pein, guilt took over the moment she felt a pang in her chest and a sore, bitter feeling at back of her throat.

Naruto was speaking to Hinata and Hanabi now, giving her a view of his profile. Sakura could only imagine the whiskers on his cheeks upturned with his grin, his voice a cheerful echo with words to try to make the siblings feel better. Taking a deep breath, she began to question why her smile felt bittersweet. "I guess I'm not the only one," came her reply.

Sasuke cocked his head, this time not even hiding where his gaze was really directed at. Karin wasn't looking anymore, neither was anyone else. Orochimaru was the first to move. She followed suit, as well as the others, and at that moment Sasuke felt like he deserved that abandonment.

"Sasuke-kun, have you spoken to Kakashi-sensei?"

He nodded, regaining his focus on her green orbs that weren't looking at him. His memories of Sakura had always been small and fleeting; all those years he had never really given much thought to her at all, apart from their old days as a team. He was ashamed of the way he had treated her during the war and he was adamant in making it up to her, since there was no feeling stronger right now than the desire to atone.

"I heard he's making sure the Uchiha Compound will be restored to its former glory," Sakura decided she'd seen enough of Naruto for today and looked at the ground instead. Sasuke didn't reply. She was half expecting this; his silent treatment or one-word and even no-word replies, yet part of her imagined things to be a little bit different. That despite her repeated assurance that it didn't matter, he would insist on telling her about what happened between him and Naruto after he had put her under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and consequently she would tell him how she woke up from it. That he was glad to see her and smile, and invite her for breakfast after she tells him the reason why she was late. Or that he would apologize again, and would promise to make it up to her. She sighed wistfully, keeping her head low in self-admitted shame.

"I feel like I'm not part of your exclusive brother's club…"

"I didn't know you wanted to lose a loved one so badly," was the Uchiha's reply.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Do I? I hardy know you, Sakura."

She looked up at him, defeated but still stubborn. His eyes were void of expression. She had known his words to be true for the longest time now. But hearing them, from his own mouth, was nothing short of heart breaking. And now she's trying to weasel her way out of the things she had said a few days ago, when in her fear and desperation she shouted what she felt deep in her heart. "It seems I love far too much, Sasuke," she sighed.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You say you love, but I have a feeling you don't really know what you're talking about."

Confused, she broke his stare to look forward, only to find Naruto in the distance walking towards them with his eyes on the ground. "I… don't understand."

Sasuke followed her gaze, not surprised to see Naruto with less a spring in his step that had nothing to do with him just walking away from a funeral. "I don't myself. I'm probably the last person you should ask and maybe I'd like to find that out too."

Sakura bit her lip, feeling tense as the distance closed between them and the approaching blond. "Could I…"

Naruto looked up and met her eyes with a bright smile. "Sakura-chan!" His voice was the usual; loud and cheerful that it was hard not to feel the same way. For someone who had just lost an arm days ago she would think it would be a hindrance to his energy spiking like that. She expected that he would call her name first, and she expected that he would sound as if he had only seen her. She knows in her heart this was not true.

"Sasuke! You… You're late!" The blond playfully pointed using his amputated arm, giving the Uchiha a playful nudge as he stepped within punching distance by Sasuke's standards.

"Excuse me?" was the Uchiha's reply, clearly unimpressed that he was the only one called out. Naruto only stole a quick glance at Sakura, grinning while running a hand on his scalp.

"Hey, Naruto. I was late too, you know," Sakura reminded. She found it hard to hold her thoughts in a proper conversation when the image of Hinata in Naruto's arms kept replaying in her mind. It took some self-control not to ask where the dark-haired beauty was, and the thought alone made her feel miserable.

"Say, why don't we have some breakfast? Ichiraku opened early today!" Naruto beamed. He was certain he had walked in on some private conversation, but he hadn't seen Sakura for days and he was willing to bet he'd see even less of her now.

Sakura had been planning to go straight back to Tsunade's study to practice.

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes made Naruto feel more determined. "Come on, Sakura-chan! For old times' sake?"

"Yeah let's go. I don't have money, though." It was Sasuke who replied, surprising both Naruto and Sakura. He wasn't hungry, but unlike Sakura, he had been subjected to the tasteless, appetite-killing meals served at the hospital. The blond was looking all too eager, anyway.

"I can take care of that." Kakashi walked up to them looking no less than regal in his robes and hat; alongside him was Yamato in his ANBU uniform.

"Kakashi-sen… Eh… Hokage-sama! Yamato-taicho!"

The Hokage nodded to acknowledge the noisy blond, smiling and feeling nostalgic at the sight of his little team who were not so little anymore. "Sasuke, this is Yamato. He's currently the ANBU head and the Jounin Squad Leader."

"Young man, you were quite the trouble for these two," Yamato grinned. Rather than feeling irritated, or offended, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Indeed he was.

"Ino had a little something planned for everyone today, so that's where we're heading right now. I can't believe she ordered me around to make sure you three will be there."

Sakura laughed, remembering how persuasive her best friend could be. "That's Ino for you. She told me last night… I can't believe I forgot!"

"Well we better head on there, then! I'm hungry!" Naruto led the group, pushing Sasuke forward with his amputated arm.

* * *

><p>There was more than the usual collection of people at Ino's house. Their batch mates in the Academy were all there, as were some delegates from the other countries who still remained in the village receiving medical treatment. Sasuke was surprised the whole village didn't make it.<p>

The idea of being in a crowd did not sit well with the Uchiha, and yet here he was, in the middle of the floor, being greeted by almost every person in sight. Their batch mates had approached and welcomed them with smiles and warm greetings; Ino hugged Sakura like they didn't see each other last night, and unabashedly hugged both Naruto and Sasuke before getting the whole room to shout "Congratulations" and "Thank You" in unison. Suddenly the tasteless meals in the hospital seemed a better idea.

Kakashi and Yamato had already been taken from their group to converse with numerous people, while Naruto had already pulled Sakura to the nearest table and started wolfing down as much food as his mouth could allow.

"I hope you don't mind, Sasuke, I invited your friends," Ino smiled, turning to the table furthest from them, where Kabuto, Juugo and Suigetsu sat waving back at him. Sasuke nodded at them, and the next moment his eyes immediately scanned the large room, despite already being aware that he wasn't going to find a red head with the exception of Gaara, who was approaching the table where Naruto was.

Ino huddled closer, whispering, "I didn't invite Orochimaru, though, he's too creepy…" She drew back, seeing the look of discomfort in the Uchiha's face. "Go, sit down and eat. I can only imagine what you're feeling but you'll have to get used to it."

He went to Naruto's table and sat down; very sure he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Gaara was having a conversation with Naruto, pointing occasionally at the table where Shikamaru, Chouji and that sand girl whose name he couldn't remember sat. The Kazekage cast a glance at him when he approached, then focused again at the blond as if nothing happened. He sat next to Sakura and started eating while their whole table sparked in activity with the exception of the two of them. Some moments later she began talking, and it was apparent she was trying her best to fill the silence.<p>

"Ino got promoted, and Shikamaru is second-in-command of the Jounin squad now," Sakura mused, looking on proudly at her best friend. Sasuke found he wasn't at all interested. At least the food was good.

"Sensei, how come Team Seven didn't get promoted anywhere?" she asked out of curiosity. The Hokage smirked beneath his mask— it occurred to Sasuke that the Hokage hadn't been eating at all.

"What kind of Hokage exhibits favoritism? Besides, you've all done enough, I daresay you three deserve to rest. You included, Sakura."

The kunoichi looked down at her plate, remembering again that she had things still to do. Naruto gulped down a bowl of soup before replying, "Sakura would be a great Head Medic in the hospital, sensei. If I was Hokage I'd have promoted her already."

Sakura placed a sushi in her mouth and chewed with her head down, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"I believe so, too, but obviously she has a lot on her hands right now. If I don't manage to promote her during my time, I'm pretty sure the next Hokage will. Now I'm not so sure if that next one will be you, so better watch it, Naruto."

The blond choked, prompting Sakura to grab the nearest glass of water and help him drink. "Seriously, you're such an idiot, Naruto."

He chugged the liquid down and recovered by flashing a smile, water dripping down his chin and using his sleeve to wipe it.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" She wasn't sure why his smile was making her stomach flip, and decided to focus on finishing the food on her plate.

Kakashi stood, focusing his attention on the brooding Uchiha. "I'll be going ahead. Sasuke, I believe we have something to talk about?"

"Yes, I'll come by this afternoon," replied Sasuke. He wasn't going to discuss anything with a crowd like this and the occasional greeting to the Hokage interrupting.

"I'll see you later, then." Kakashi said his goodbyes to the host; Yamato followed him, the food on his plate barely even touched.

* * *

><p>They left Ino's house when Naruto decided he was capable of walking after all the food he ate. It was still early and Sasuke was glad that Naruto, who was leading their little group, had the mind not to pass by the busier streets. He had enough of crowds for the day— or a week, even.<p>

"Hey Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei keeps telling you to get some rest so let's go and do that, shall we?" He stopped and turned on the corner, the end of which was the academy playground.

The kunoichi could not help but smile when Naruto actually ran to take ownership of the sole swing underneath the large tree. There weren't any classes for the whole week, and since it was still early in the morning there weren't any kids around. Sasuke took a seat on the ground, leaning on the tree trunk with his arms folded. When it was the three of them he realized he didn't really mind the silence, though with Naruto silence was never guaranteed.

"What have you been up to, anyway? You didn't even visit me!" Naruto accused, kicking off the ground to launch the swing. Sakura stepped away and sat on the ground facing him, relishing the cool breeze that passed through.

"I've been practicing. I need to reattach your prosthetic arms properly or else you both won't be able to use them to punch each other," she chuckled, imagining the sight of the two using their amputated arms in a one-on-one.

"Yeah, good thing we don't use our strongest jutsu on both hands…"

"You should've seen us, Sakura-chan! Sasuke lost his mind, he's crazy, I tell you!"

Planting his feet firmly on the ground to stop his swing, Naruto then went on recounting their battle, not sparing all the gory details and with appropriate sound effects. The blue of his eyes lit up, both arms flailing in a not-so-funny way, and Sakura could feel her chest ache, vision blurring with his every word.

"—and then we fell on the ground next to each other, Sasuke was so sentimental and stupid, you should have seen his face—Sakura-chan! Don't cry!"

Naruto jumped from the swing, crouching in front of her. He placed an arm on her shoulder as she began to sob. "Eh, Sakura-chan… there's nothing to cry about now. See, we're here!"

The kunoichi looked up, smiling as she wiped the tears on her eyes. "It's your fault! Why did you have to be so detailed about it all… And why did the two of you have to go all out? No wonder you both looked like a mess when we got to you!"

"That's a silly question, Sakura," Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Sakura-chan. I won't go into details anymore!" Naruto laughed, wiping the tears on her cheek. "Let's stick to happy stories, then."

She became aware of the warmth of his fingers, his smile bright enough for her tears to cease. Knowing his story had a happy ending, and that the three of them sitting together was the proof of it, put her at ease. She remembered that Naruto had that kind of gift, of relieving her worries and taking care of things. He had a consistent record of making her feel better, too. And almost immediately she imagined what Hinata must have felt earlier.

"You woke up from Sasuke's genjutsu, though. Why don't you tell us about that?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her heart drummed madly inside her chest. "W-what?"

"Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sakura! Tell us how you woke up from it!" His smile was genuine; unknowing. Happy stories, he said.

Sakura turned her head away, a chill rising in her spine. "No, I mean… I-I have some things to do!" she quickly rose to her feet, brushing her clothes. "I'll see you two around, okay?"

Confused, Naruto could only watch her break into a jog, as if she wanted it so much to put some distance between them. Sasuke met his gaze and answered his wordless question with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't expecting you so soon."<p>

Tsunade peeked at her from behind the scroll she was reading. Sakura had come in, out of breath with hair sticking in the sides of her face from sweat and her robes disheveled from running.

The academy was a ways off from Tsunade's study, and Sakura judged she had run a fair distance, but her heart had pounded long before her sprint, and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

"I… I was…"

"Catch your breath first. I have to test you for the last time today, and you will need chakra for two operations, if your wish stands to do both." Tsunade stood to prepare a glass of water for her student. Sakura left late last night and had been on duty in the hospital till the wee hours of morning. Why the kunoichi was rejecting the slightest bit of rest was still a mystery. "I don't need to tell you that you need to be in top condition for this," she reminded, handing her the glass.

Sakura took it, finishing it all in one gulp. She forced herself to calm, knowing full well what was required of her. "I understand. That's why I came in early, so I can leave early too." She lied, but if Tsunade knew she pretended not to.

"I had your shift cancelled to make sure. You're not to report to the hospital at all today. If I hear you even stepping foot in that facility instead of getting rest I'm taking your boys to operation tomorrow without you. Are we clear?"

The kunoichi nodded, eyes locked on the fully grown set of arms attached to the branch. For the life of her she couldn't understand how or why it was the blond who had fulfilled her unspoken wishes about Sasuke, and so soon after she had thought them. His voice echoed inside her head; clear as if he was speaking in front of her. No pretense or ill intention, he merely told their story and asked hers. As a result her brain was plunged in an assault of confused emotions, where more questions waited to be asked. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on a glove, deciding to focus on her task at hand, because she realized then and there that she was afraid to know the answers.

* * *

><p>"I figured as much. Your face said it all."<p>

The Hokage stood by the window, his back turned on Sasuke. "Do they know?"

Sasuke blinked, his gaze locked on the bookshelf on the far side of the room. Two framed photographs were on display. He knew the other by heart, and remembered vividly just like it was yesterday. Team Seven would always be the reason why part of him would always stay at Konoha, and they will always be the reason why he will return.

"I have another copy, if you want." Kakashi offered. It wasn't that he thought Sasuke did nothing wrong. Rather, he felt like all this time he had taken the wrong road, and made the wrong choices. His own acknowledgment of defeat, admitting his faults and wanting to make better of himself would have been the first of the right choices Sasuke will make from here on out. Redemption, however the young man would choose to define it, was now in his own hands, and for that Kakashi would not hinder him from finding it, even if it means he will choose to leave his home. "You need to tell them."

"I will."

"Are you taking anyone else with you?"

"No."

Kakashi walked across the room and took the framed photo of their team. While walking back to his table he pulled the frame apart, taking out the photo. "I'll summon the council tonight to finalize everything." He handed the photo to Sasuke, who merely looked at it, his face void of expression. "I could force it in your clothing—"

To which the Uchiha snatched the photo with breakneck speed, causing the Hokage to burst into laughter. Cocking his head sideways, Sasuke slipped the photo beneath his robe and got up from his seat.

"I won't tell, don't worry. It's our little secret."

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Sakura lay in bed, eyes wide open. She was running on adrenaline, considering she had almost expelled her chakra doing a dry run of the operation twice that morning. Her lunch was served in a tray by her mother, who had been babying her since she returned from the war. Nothing surprising at all, considering there were several families whose sons and daughters did not make it home. She was grateful to be home.<p>

She had brought up her hands to her face, staring at her shaking fingers. It would be nice to see both Naruto and Sasuke with their new arms, though maybe it might be uncomfortable for them having a moving, functioning body part that hadn't always been their own. The prosthetic's color is off-white, with a smooth texture when touched, much like regular skin, and was firm when pressed like there was bone holding it together even if there was none. If the operation goes perfectly even the temperature would match that of the owner, so it wouldn't feel lifeless at all.

Naruto had a bit of a tan, though. Maybe he would feel uncomfortable having that arm so far from the color of his own skin. And Sasuke wasn't that pale, either. She imagined it would feel very different for her tears to be wiped with that hand. Either that or Naruto would learn using his left more—

Sakura blinked, catching herself.

Her chest rose and fell, heart beat thumping, drumming loudly in her ears. Once again her thoughts drifted unnecessarily, to the point that she was afraid to close her eyes and see it materialize with images from her brain. She ran her fingers through her scalp, pulling lightly on her hair to ease off some stress. Since the end of the war she hadn't been thinking about anything else and had made it a personal mission to restore those arms. Seeing them today had shaken her in more ways than she had imagined.

Absentmindedly she rested her palm in the middle of her forehead, letting a distant memory of Sasuke gazing at her in admiration and a compliment lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark when she opened her eyes, hardly feeling rested. A new tray filled with food waited on her nightstand, and she quickly ate it with the hopes that a full stomach will make her sleepy.<p>

The result was the opposite, and after sitting aimlessly by her window after her meal she decided to head out, making quick work of the lock on her door lest her mother barge in to find her out of bed. Grabbing a hooded jacket to shield herself from the breeze, she jumped out the window and into their neighbor's roof before letting herself down the ground with ease. She'll get tired, eventually, and return as if nothing happened. There was nothing to worry about.

She pulled on the hood and zipped herself up, placing her hands in the pockets and walking casually, keeping her head low. A stress-free but tiring walk was what she sought, feet guiding her with memorized steps. It was still around dinner time, most of the people were out and the restaurants and stores were filled with customers. The main street was too bright for her liking; it reminded her of Naruto, and trying to crane her neck when she passed by Ichiraku wasn't doing her any good, considering she wasn't sure she wanted to see the blond anyway.

The next corner, however, was clear indication that things would not be going her way tonight.

Naruto stood in the middle of a group which included Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Ten Ten, and all of them were laughing for some reason. Why she didn't like the sight was beyond her, and in an instant she felt miserable when she saw Hinata's eyes lock with Naruto's for a split second; pure joy emanated from her eyes and happiness in his, before the blond broke contact and noticed her from where she stood.

"Sakura-chan!"

Instinctively she took a step back, only to bump into Lee. He caught her before she lost her balance, pulling her upright with a firm grip. "Sakura-san! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hi Lee… I'm glad to see you too!" she chimed, forcibly stepping back again, ready to run when she felt Naruto's steps behind her.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" He came to view, standing next to Lee with his signature grin, and she was so glad Lee still had both hands on her arms lest her knees give way.

"Hey, I'm talking to her!" Exclaimed Lee, his brows upturned with a huge smile on his lips. Sakura was shaking on the inside, feeling trapped; her instincts were screaming for escape.

She stepped away from Lee, taking her hands off her pockets and pulling absentmindedly on her hood. She looked down, feeling annoyed for god knows what, and all at once random things started coming out of her mouth.

"Need to… Rest. I need to rest— tomorrow I will see you so…" she was taking small steps backwards, turning her head, her mind jumbled with making up excuses and her body signaling her to run.

A hand came to rest on her shoulders. Feeling it twice that day she didn't need to be told whose it was. How could he hold her like that? Her skin was burning, she was infuriated and he had the mind to touch her!

"Hey, Sakura-chan… Are you okay? I'll take you home, if you want."

It wasn't his fault. His voice was soft and full of concern. She felt guilty for worrying him, and now her eyes welled with tears for a completely different reason.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto stepped closer, running his hand down her arm. Her body went on autopilot, stepping back just in time to pull herself together and look up. Blue eyes met with green; his, searching, and she swallowed to bring back an ounce of control when she felt her own fingers twitch at the thought that he might have held her hand just moments before.

"I'm fine!" she sang, balling her fists. "I'm just really, really tired, Naruto. I have to go home. And rest. Okay? I'll see you around!"

"Wait!"

Sakura swore she had never run so fast her entire life.

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!"<p>

Her fist connected to another tree, breaking her skin just as a fresh stream of tears fell from her eyes. She was beyond annoyed, and if it weren't for the operation tomorrow she was sure to have used chakra, and maybe upheaved, rather than merely dented the trees at the edge of the training grounds.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

There was a hand pulling inside her chest, with every punch and word from her mouth, her muffled cries stung deep in a sorrow of her own making. Sakura bled and she healed herself straight after, but try as she might her hurt came from the inside, because she was infuriated at her misplaced jealousy, and now that her feelings had a name, she absolutely hated herself for it.

She was jealous. She was jealous and she didn't know why, only that she knew how wrong it was; how unfair it was to see things colored the way she did. Even so, Hinata had always loved Naruto. She was so sure of it, so certain of Hinata's feelings more than her own. How dare she feel resentment, how dare she be jealous? She had no place for such feelings. She was in love with someone else! How selfish, how stupid, how dare she?

"I'd lay off the trees if I were you."

She froze, trying to place the owner of the voice and finding out just moments later when Shikamaru appeared in the clearing. Her hands automatically went up to wipe her face with the fabric of her hooded jacket. She sank to the ground, hugging herself, hoping he'd leave her alone.

"Stressful day? A bed would be nice." He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, choosing to lean on a tree across her. "And I wouldn't promote self-harm."

"I'm healing myself," Sakura looked at her bloody knuckles and fired up her chakra points, healing as she spoke. She wasn't going to admit that she had gone numb in that part of her body and forgot to heal herself after the last set of punches.

He inhaled deeply, letting the silence take over. He had never been particularly close to Sakura, but now that he had seen what she was doing he felt responsible, albeit reluctantly, for her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she spat, burying her head in her arms, wanting for him to just go away.

"People who are fine don't punch trees. They'd at least use a bit of chakra, make their job easier."

She said nothing; she was so annoyed at herself that her eyes had dried out.

"Well, I suppose that's how you deal with stress. You must be livid. Better direct it at the trees than at someone, that's for sure. And if you ask me, better stress than feelings. Feelings are annoying; troublesome at best. At least you're not walking around the village the whole day trying to figure out what it means when someone looks at you a certain way, or smiles at you. I'm supposed to be smart but what is this shit load of feelings and how am I supposed to deal with it? I can't even breathe when she's around and when I go away I can't be five meters without missing her!"

Sakura slowly looked up. Shikamaru's eyes were out of focus, the cigarette was burning up in between his fingers, untouched.

"And why is it supposed to be me who makes the first move and if it's not me then why am I left to figure out what it's all supposed to mean? Is everyone expecting me to get married now? How troublesome. Don't these things just sort themselves out? I have enough responsibilities— and get this: she's leaving in a couple of days so what am I supposed to do? Run out to the Sand to propose maybe in a few years when I've figured it all out and I'm ready? How am I supposed to know those things? Fucking feelings. Good for nothing."

He threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I… well, it seems like you've been beating yourself over it."

Shikamaru laughed, crossing his arms. "Perhaps. At least I'm not literally beating anything. No offense, by the way."

"None taken. Uhm, maybe you can start by telling her what you told me? I've been to the Sand, it's not near." She could relate to his frustrations, whether he intended to tell her or it had just spilled out of him in the spur of the moment didn't matter. Her anger abated the moment he opened up.

"Easier said than done. It's so easy to be confused, and so hard to be sure."

She agreed. "But you'd rather be sure, right?"

He nodded. "Thanks. I better head home. Don't go murdering your knuckles, Sakura. You don't want Naruto worrying about you."

She watched him disappear by the trees, despair coming back in full force at the mention of the blond's name.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in bed, drying his hair roughly with a towel. He picked out some clothes and put them on; his shirt sticking to his skin when he forgot to dry his chest. Sai had arrived early that morning, informing him of Sasuke's departure. He felt a little bitter about being told, even though he was expecting it.<p>

When he spent the night at the hospital they spoke in the dark, long enough that his eyes adjusted and he could see clearly as if the lights were on. Sasuke wanted to be free from the village, he wanted to find atonement elsewhere, and in turn Naruto had promised that the Konoha he returns to will be reformed, promoting peace and abolishing the practices that had brought the Uchihas to their knees. He promised a place where Sasuke could happily raise a family, and rebuild his clan without having to worry about being alienated from the rest of the village, or resented because of their strength and power. Konoha wasn't ready yet, and neither was Sasuke, but he promised to start afresh and come back when he was a better person and worthy to make himself whole.

He thought about Sakura, and how she would take the news. Bringing Sasuke back, only to set him free again without her knowledge made him feel guilty. He might have deprived her chance to start over with Sasuke, as much as it pained him. Sakura would probably ask him to stay again, and it would break her heart when he declines and just thinking about it was breaking his. How was he going to pick her up this time?

Naruto sighed, preparing himself. One way or another he had accepted that he could not have agreed with Sasuke if not for his own selfish reasons, and he was ashamed of it. Leaving the burden to Sasuke, and knowing that Sakura would not sway the Uchiha guaranteed only one thing. Someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

><p>"I don't fully understand how swiftly you forgave him," Sai declared, walking alongside Sakura towards the gates. Kakashi was standing next to the Uchiha, seemingly in deep conversation. "But I don't fully understand human relationships, anyway. I am not in the position to judge, though frankly my opinion is that you should have made him work to win back your favor."<p>

Sakura smiled; bittersweet. "I'm not going to lie. I don't understand why I forgave him so quickly either. I just know that I've been ready for him to apologize and mean it, for once. When I heard it, it was more than enough."

"I'm not going to lie. That is absolutely reckless and stupid."

She merely shrugged. "Judging by our actions, I think Naruto and I belong in that category." Seeing the loose sleeve of Sasuke's shirt made her feel inadequate; unable once again to provide what he needed.

"I daresay you're correct. I'm stopping here to give you some privacy. I'm tasked to see him till he gets to the border, though."

"Thank you, Sai. I have a feeling you will lose him even before that."

Sakura walked with small steps, reflecting her inner feelings. Being told the news left a weight on her chest, bad enough to equal the confusion that had kept her up the whole night.

_You say you love, but I have a feeling you don't really know what you're talking about._

She stood next to him, listening intently as Kakashi explained the measures done to assure the Uchiha's release. There was something final about it, floating over her thoughts in constant succession. She wasn't going to see him again, not for a long while. And she remembered many, many things, but none of which were beyond whom she knew him to be as a young boy. The handsome, silent Uchiha who was loved by everyone— she was not an exception.

He was still handsome, in every way. He was still silent. He was still loved, but she knew not how much, or even why. She wanted desperately to find out.

"What… if I told you… that I'd like to come too?"

The words echoed deep in her heart. Love. What did it mean? It scared her so much the moment she realized she knew nothing. Could he take her with him? Did the answers lie with first love? With sweet words and compliments told so long ago he probably could not remember… It was she, who sat on that bench when they were young. What she found there, what she felt for him back then, could she find it again?

Her eyes widened when his fingers tapped her forehead, firmly, like a wake-up call.

"I'll see you soon. Thank you."

She turned away, realizing that when he placed a good distance between them, the urge to call him back never came.

* * *

><p>There was some space in his pocket for the old head band; he imagined wearing it one day, or maybe replacing it with one that isn't scratched. Naruto had been kind enough to return it to him, and like he promised, he would come back to settle things between them, with fists, as was their custom.<p>

To his extreme left was the ANBU Sai, introduced to him sometime yesterday during the party. Sai had orders, and seeing he had nothing against the man there was simply the matter of getting him off his trail.

His senses were attuned the moment he stepped out the gates. Hers was, too, and far more than his ever will. She was kind enough to give some space for him and Naruto, and now that she was within striking distance he figured he might as well pause in his tracks till she came out.

Karin wasn't someone to be ordered around, though, even by him. When she did not move from where she stood he had no choice but to go to her, finding her standing in the middle of the fork on the road.

"Going somewhere?"

Sasuke could tell she was unimpressed at the lack of invite, or lack of news in general. Part of that was her fault, though, and both of them knew it. Standing with arms crossed, her hair blew in the wind; a curtain of wild red, so bright to his eyes and so beautiful. Taking a step closer, she stilled, waiting patiently like it's the most natural thing to do despite his unnaturally slow pace. Unafraid and constant, Karin was the strongest woman he had ever known. She was both the fire that could burn, and the ice that could soothe.

She stood before him with nothing but the clothes on her back, and her eyes travelled to his empty sleeve. He knew without a doubt that she could manage his inadequacies, and fill his shortcomings. He owed her an apology, and a thank you.

"Maybe. Coming?"

Sasuke's eyes, dark and mysterious to the common folk, were not so hard to decipher. She was not, and will never be part of the common folk.

"Make me."

He held her by the chin, softly caressing before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She tasted like strawberries and she smelled like the flowers his mother used to put in a vase in their living room when he was young. He looked in her eyes and saw himself in her crimson orbs. Already convinced he had done enough, he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Please?"

The way she pulled him and hung on the fabric of his shirt, her reply was a passionate kiss that he was happy to return, and he let go with a smile that made her cry and say silly little things like she will kill him if he so much as tries to get killed again; she called on Juugo and his bird friends, and he embraced him like an old friend.

Sasuke Uchiha looked back for a moment to the gates of Konoha with light in his heart, knowing that his journey from here on out won't be a lonely one.


End file.
